


Key to the Birthday Suite

by Signel_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Love Suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signel_chan/pseuds/Signel_chan
Summary: Kaito attempts to meet Maki in the Love Suite to get to know her better, but ends up playing a role for Shuichi's very special request instead.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Key to the Birthday Suite

Kaito had spent the majority of the past several days at the casino, grinding for enough coins to exchange for a single purchase. It would have been much easier a task had he not always lost everything the moment he was one win away from having enough, but his gambling luck had never quite been the best. At any rate, Kaito had the key to the Love Suite in his hand, and he was ready to get inside to see what was waiting for him. His best-case scenario? It being Maki that he met in the room, so that he could understand more about what made her mind work. Worst-case? Just about anyone else.

It was somewhat considered a disappointment when he stepped into the suite and found himself seeing Shuichi sitting on the bed, but he shook it off when he realized he could do to his sidekick what he’d planned to do to Maki. Getting to know him in some neutral place would break down barriers between them and only strengthen their friendship more, he decided. “Oh, sorry to keep you waiting,” Shuichi said once he saw that Kaito was in there, which came as a surprise to Kaito because as far as he knew, _he_ was the one who’d been keeping anyone waiting. “I’m sure you’re confused about why I called to let you know I was coming home.”

“Uh, yeah, definitely,” Kaito replied, not sure what he was talking about until the truth of the Love Suite smacked him across the face like an angry woman: the Shuichi he was talking to wasn’t the real Shuichi, and he wasn’t really himself either, but rather the person Shuichi would want to see in such a setting. Therefore, he needed to play the role of whoever would be so lucky as to be Shuichi’s intended for the room. “It sounded urgent, I guess, and really unlike you. What’s up with that?”

“They took me off the case for the day. Told me I shouldn’t be focusing on something so stressful on my birthday.” Standing up from the bed, Shuichi walked over to where Kaito was still standing, grabbing his hands and holding them in between them. “I thought it was silly, but I guess I get it. The case _is_ quite stressful.”

Kaito nodded, noticing that there was an almost playful glint to Shuichi’s eyes that he’d never seen before. “Then it’s good that they let you come home early, I don’t think you should be working too hard at all on your birthday.”

“Hilarious, coming from you.” Letting go of one of the hands, Shuichi raised his to gently touch Kaito’s cheek, which he did his best not to recoil from. “I know that I focus hard on my job, but don’t talk to me like you don’t do the same when you’re working.”

“I can’t help it, sometimes I get really into my job,” Kaito told him, feeling awkward saying such a thing when he never could say that was the truth for himself. Whoever this dream person of Shuichi’s was, they had a much different set of morals than he did, that was for sure. “But that’s not even what’s important right now, what’s important is that you’re home and we can spend your birthday night together. Any ideas?”

“I, er, was thinking you’d have some idea for what we could do. I wasn’t planning anything beyond working tonight.”

“Something told me you’d say that.” Watching as Shuichi dropped his hands and backed away, almost as if he was ashamed of his lack of plans, Kaito knew that he didn’t have anything to suggest as well. But in there, he wasn’t being himself, and filled with the spirit of whoever he was embodying he had a suggestion to make: “How about we just spend the night in each other’s company? That’s what married people do, right?” Those words were so foreign coming from his mouth—his late-teenaged, very much single voice doing the speaking—and yet Shuichi didn’t flinch when he heard them.

The reaction, on the face of another late-teenaged and very much single boy, was one that was thankful, his small smile making it clear he liked the idea. “Yeah, that’s what married people do. I was almost worried you’d say something that had us out of the house or around others, which…it could be fun, but sometimes, quality time together is best.”

Kaito met Shuichi’s smile with his own, masking his complete confusion as to what else he was supposed to say. He had to have brought closure to the short moment shared between them, even if the moment wasn’t meant to be his own. “Then let’s get started on that quality time,” he said, not sure what that entailed but hoping that it wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t be down for doing with his best friend and sidekick.

The next thing he recalled was waking up back in his own room, nothing standing out behind their tiny exchange. Shrugging it off as he got out of bed, Kaito figured that it couldn’t have been anything important, and he got himself ready to go back to grinding in the casino for more coins to get another key to try talking to Maki again. But when he left his room, Shuichi was waiting outside for it, the light of life bright in his eyes. “Hey, good morning,” he greeted, unusually chipper for himself. “Have a minute?”

Considering lying to get to the casino faster, Kaito realized that this was an opportunity—to see Shuichi so happy—that wasn’t going to come every day. “Definitely! What’s up, sidekick? Good dream?”

“Oh, the best one I’ve had the whole time we’ve been here.” Sighing contently, Shuichi walked them over to a quiet corner to sit down so he could explain, Kaito knowing what was going to be said. “I dreamt it was my birthday, and I was given a nice, quiet night at home to celebrate it. That’s the life right there.”

“Sounds like a great time!”

“Ha, yeah, but there was something strange about it. The person I was with in my dream, I was married to them but I…don’t actually recall who they were. Weird, huh?” Now he was chuckling, while Kaito had to hold back his own awkward chuckles, knowing that, at least in _that_ dream, he was the person in question, even though he knew he wasn’t necessarily the actual person. As long as he’d given his friend something positive to dream about for one night, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Shuichi!! have some goddamn peace and quiet for a change!


End file.
